Pretty eyes
by gaella
Summary: After summer, Hogwarts opens it's doors again. Harry's happy to go back, but people says he looks like a girl! Also, Malfoy and Zabini begin to act strangely towards him... D/H, rated M for later chapters. ON HIATUS...
1. Chapter 1: A new beauty

**Title: **Pretty eyes. 

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Harry Potter but…I don't xD It's J.K. Rowling who's got it ¬¬ not faiiir T.T 

**Rating: **M in following chapters.

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry.

**Summary: **After summer, Hogwarts opens it's doors again. Harry's happy to go back, but people says he looks like a girl! Also, Malfoy and Zabini begin to act strangely towards him… D/H.

**A/N: **it's my second fanfic so I don't know if it will be good or bad or what…Also, I don't usually speak English, so if there's any mistake or something forgive me... xD well, enjoy!

**Pretty eyes**

When Harry finally met Ron and Hermione at the train compartment, he was welcomed by two stunned looks. 

"…What?"

His two friends went on looking at him, open-mouthed and, apparently, too shocked for words.

"I said what!"

"…Harry…" Mumbled Hermione.

"You – you look like a GIRL!" Cried Ron. "When has your hair grown so much?"

"And your face!" 

"What's with my face?" Asked Harry, touching his cheek. 

"You've got that girly look in it! I mean, it's still the same, but much more…Feminine…And your body also, so skinny!" Hermione looked at him from all angles, rushing to speak about every part of him.

"I've always been skinny! What's with you guys?"

At that moment, several people entered the compartment, talking and laughing happily. It was Ginny and Fred, and behind them George and Neville could be seen. All noise stopped when Harry entered into their view.

"Umm…Wow Harry…Yeah, uh, hi, how are you?" Said Fred.

"Really, I don't understand anything! My hair has grown a bit, well what's with it? People change!"

"Yeah Harry people does change, but you've changed differently." Said Hermione, adopting her know-it-all air. 

Harry sat down, flustered.

"Well…" Mumbled Ginny. "I think it's pretty…This appearance suits you…"

She received an interrogating gaze from everyone, and her face went red. 

Harry's body, in fact, had changed a lot over the summer. While he had always been a little skinny boy, with wild air and without any particular beauty, he was now an outstanding example of…A really, really girly boy. He hadn't been aware of these changes, as he saw himself everyday, but he now understood why the Dursleys had been pestering him about his "freaky gay looks" all over the summer. Now he wasn't skinny, he was just thin, slender, with a special smoothness in the lines of his body. His hair was longer and looked soft, and it went perfectly well with that calm expression of his face. It seemed as his eyelashes were darker and the green of his eyes had turned brighter, according perfectly with his pale skin and his fine lips. He had never been especially handsome, and he wasn't now, now he was just beautiful in a way. 

"Harry…I'm shocked. If I didn't know you and know you're really a boy I'd hit on you." Said George, laughing. 

"Arg no, stop it George! Don't say strange things! And I do NOT look like a girl!" shouted Harry.

"Okay, okay, don't bite!" replied the twin.

"I wouldn't mind if he bites me." Mumbled Ginny.

Again, she received a strange look from everyone. Heat went up to her face, and she didn't dare to look at Harry for the rest of the travel. Harry was constantly asking inwardly why did his friends saythat he looked like a girl… He really didn't see any change.

"I'm going to pee." 

"Okay! Try and buy some sweets if you can." Said Fred, while pulling at Neville's hair. 

Harry wandered towards the bathroom, looking at the floor and submerged in his thoughts. Suddenly, he crashed into someone, and was thrown down by the shock. His glasses were kicked aside when he collided with the floor, and his hair was deranged again. 

"Uuhh, that hurt!"

He looked up, only to see blurry faces. He tried to find his glasses on all fours, carefully controlling each of his movements so he wouldn't break them. Suddenly, they were shoved into his face by a strong hand. He looked up, only to see…Slytherins. 

'Oh no…' He thought.

No one was talking. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were standing in front of him. They all looked at him, with a restrained mesmerised expression on their faces. Crabbe stupidly asked: 

"You're…You're Potter, right?"

Harry flushed, inwardly raging.

"Yeah…" He didn't know why he felt so ashamed of himself, but he suddenly couldn't look at them in the face. He concentrated on looking at the wood of the train; feeling is face go redder and redder. 

'Why am I feeling like that? Why won't they just speak?' 

The redness prickled his neck, and made Harry feel more and more concerned with himself. 

"…Potter?" He heard Malfoy's voice. 

Harry then gathered enough courage to look up, feeling a sudden explosion of rage towards them, and towards himself. He got up abruptly, shouting at them to leave him alone. He was going to brush past the Slytherin group, when a steady arm restrained him in the spot. He put his hands on it and tried to get free, but he hadn't enough strength. 

"Aaaw you poor thing," Said Pansy "look at you, all flustered and trembling like a girl."

"My my, what's happened to little Potter boy?" Snickered Blaise. 

Harry felt a hand sliding trough his hair. 

"And you've got such a beautiful hair, Potter. I'm sooo jealous!" Laughed Pansy. 

In between waves of frustration and shame, Harry realised that the one that was maintaining him immobile was Malfoy. Strangely, he wasn't speaking; he only looked at him with a strange expression in his eyes. 

He suddenly smirked, and Harry saw a light of malice in his eyes. 

"Well, well, Potter, I see you've changed quite a bit, huh. What should we call you now? Harriet?" 

Laughter exploded in the place, making Harry feel cold sweat in his neck.

'Just WHY am I so ashamed? Why can't I answer back? …Do I really look like a girl?' Kept thinking Harry. His trembling hands tightened their grip on Malfoy's arm, and he frantically searched for something to say. 

"What's wrong pot-head? Have you bit your tongue?"

"You can't even give a proper answer, that's reeaaally a shame."

"Don't worry; we'll help you get over this."

"Yeah, turning into a girl is not much of a big deal."

Blaise took him by the shoulder, and silently whispered into his ear:

"You don't look too bad like this, Potter. Let's see if we get to know each other a little bit more, this year, huh?" 

"You wish!" Said Harry, shoving him as he could, being still trapped in Malfoy's arm. "Leave me alone you filthy Slytherins!" He tried to free himself, struggling to get away from Malfoy's grip, while the Slytherins laughed at him and patted his head. Harry then let out an angry scream and bit Malfoy's arm hard. The blonde let out a surprised shout, and removed his arm from him. The brunette escaped running and, forgetting everything about bathroom and sweets, entered the compartment where his friends were.

He sat down near Ron, and put his face into his hands.

"Do I really look like a girl?"

"Well…Yes." They did not find any other words to say it. 

"But it's not that bad, you know. I mean, you look like a girl, but you look good!" Said Neville, trying to comfort him. 

"I'm not even strong enough to get away from Malfoy's grip!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione, concerned. 

"There, back there, it was Malfoy and his friends, and I felt so ashamed! I couldn't fight back at them! I didn't know what to say! I felt so weak in front of them…"

Ginny then jumped in and screamed over him:

"Harry, don't be stupid! You've been too concerned by what we've told you! It's only your appearance that has changed, not you! You're still the strong and courageous Harry that everyone knows about, okay? Don't let their words affect you!"

Harry agreed with her aloud, but on the inside he felt his stomach twist. He recalled Malfoy's gaze on him before he began to speak, and felt uncomfortable thinking of what Zabini had said in his ear. He took it as a mockery, but he felt a strange anguish boiling up in him…


	2. Chapter 2: Tough first days

**Title: **Pretty eyes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter…Only in my dreams X3

**Rating: **M in following chapters.

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry.

**Summary: **After summer, Hogwarts opens it's doors again. Harry's happy to go back, but people says he looks like a girl! Also, Malfoy and Zabini begin to act strangely towards him… D/H.

**A/N: **Well, this is the second chapter! I've written it faster than normally, I've surprised myself xD I want to apologize for the language and typing mistakes from the previous chapter, and thank you all for your support and your advices! It's given me motivation XD I'm sorry as well if there are a lot of repetitions with certain words! There have been a lot of words that I haven't used because I don't know their exact meaning and I didn't want to mess everything up xD Translation dictionaries are good but they've got a limit xD Well…Enjoy!

**Pretty eyes**

Food was plentiful from everywhere, and Harry felt all his worries go away as he shoved it into his mouth. People around him chatted about holidays, reviving the memories of the summer they had just stepped out of. Ron ranted on and on about Quidditch with Seamus and Dean, and Harry only half-listened to the conversation. He felt anger and self-hate inside of him, seeing as he couldn't understand why he had behaved so weakly in front of a group of Slytherins. He felt his pride firmly harmed, even if his friends had told him not to think too much about it. Aside of that, he was deeply confused about what he had learned about his appearance, since it was not only his friends that had noted it…He kept receiving weird glances from the other students of the school.

'How can someone change so much over a summer?'

"Oh, well, Harry, I don't know, human body's development is like that, you know, unpredictable. We never know what new surprise it comes up with." Hermione said, turning her face to him.

"…Did I say that out loud?" Harry scolded himself.

"It's true, Harry, you know…I knew a girl that had her boobs grow REALLY big in, say, half a year? It was really impressive." Said Lavender.

"Yes, but that's half a year! We're speaking of only a summer here!"

"Well, your changes are minor themselves, but they completely change you…Grown hair, development of your body, etc…But it just makes you so beautiful (and feminine)! It doesn't take too much to go trough these changes, you know. A single summer is fine, and perhaps the process is not finished…!" Explained Hermione.

"Please, I'm starting to have headache. Let's drop the subject, okay? Can you pass me the potatoes?"

Everyone laughed at Harry's despair, making Harry tag along with the happiness that reigned there. He forced optimism upon himself, thinking that it couldn't be so much of a matter; after all, everyone changes…

The sky was pitch black, but Harry still couldn't sleep. He restlessly turned into his bed, never finding a position that would please him.

'Can't believe this…'

The brunette got up and put his glasses on, not making a sound so he wouldn't wake up his roommates. He took the invisibility cap from the case, and tossed it over him while coming out of the Fat Lady's portrait, who was sound asleep. He felt it's velvet touch in his skin, and he unconsciously drew his arms forward to enjoy this sensation in his fingertips.

"Why can't I sleep…?" He whispered to himself. "Not fair…I would have rather stayed as I was before than having people tell me I look like a girl…" He approached a window and let his eyes wander trough the stars. He put his hands on the window's casement, shuddering under his cap.

"Damn…This castle, always so cold…"

"Want me to make you feel warmer?" Whispered a seductive voice behind him. Harry felt even colder, and couldn't help have shivers sent down his back, noting the presence behind him. He turned around, furious, but saw nothing.

Someone snickered beside him, but again, there was nothing when he looked.

"Don't look so frustrated, little one, I'm right here…"

Crazily, Harry threw himself towards the place the voice was, seeing nothing trough the darkness. He felt his body go trough a deep cold, and fell down onto the rock floor.

'Ghost…' He thought inwardly. Harry then realized that he had dropped his cap, while frantically searching for the voice that was playing him.

"Seeing as you're a ghost, I don't think you could make me feel warmer, you know. Besides, I wouldn't want you to do anything to me."

"Brave little girl. Aren't you being a bit harsh?"

"Oh, come on! Let me see you! I don't like talking to nothing!"

"Why, you're the rude type, huh? Well, I will let you take a look at me, but don't get carried away by my handsomeness."

"As if."

The ghost appeared from a dark corner. In the moonlight, Harry could see that he wore ancient robes, that looked made from a rich tissue. He had long hair that reached the low curve of his back, and he wore a teasing smile in his face.

"You don't look particularly good, you know. How come you're so egocentric?"

"Sorry to contradict you, but I AM handsome. I'm the personification of physical perfection. Girls like you are always all over me."

"Well, I don't think it's like you say, and I'm not a girl, I'm a boy! Stop calling me 'girl'! Do you assault every person that you encounter?"

"Not a girl? Aw, I don't believe you. A boy doesn't possess this softness, you know…Don't try to fool me, beautiful."

"Stop with these nicknames! And I'm a boy! I really am!"

"You're really stubborn…" He smirked. "I like this. I normally don't go for the hard type, but really…It makes you look so cute."

"'Hard type'? Please stop saying these things! I. Am. A. Boy! Plus, you're a ghost, you can't do anything! Come to think of it…How have you known I was there? You couldn't possibly see me!"

"Your feet, little one, they could have been seen by anyone, wandering trough the halls all alone. You should be more careful when you put these things on you." He said, while pointing at the cap that was still in the floor.

Harry blushed, remembering his little entertainment with the cap, some minutes ago.

"Oooh, you're getting red! This is far more adorable than before!" The ghost stretched a hand towards him, aiming his face. It passed trough Harry, cold as sharp ice.

"Tsk…I always forget about this little…Handicap…" He said, looking displeased at his hand.

"You forget you're a ghost? That's so slow!" Said Harry laughing.

"Hey, pretty girl! Don't mock me!"

"Stop calling me 'girl'!"

"…What's your name, beauty?" Asked the ghost.

"Tell me your name first."

"Trying to be cautious, huh? Well, I'll play along…My name's Marvel Rudolph Charles Joan Lemacks."

"Ah…Rudolph?" Harry snickered under his breath.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"I see…And may I know what is your name, beautiful girl?"

"Harry! I'm not a girl!"

"Yes, yes, of course…" Said the ghost, smiling playfully. "Harry what?"

"Potter."

"You really could have found another name, you know. Harry Potter is a boy."

'So dense…' Harry sighed, looking to the side. He lifted his fringe, and put his face into the moonlight.

"See? Scar. Harry Potter – boy.

Rudolph looked stunned for a few seconds, and, finding his voice again, he sighed.

"Oh…Please accept my deepest apologies…How could I make such a mistake? I beg you to pardon me." He rushed to bow in front of Harry, adopting the most humble attitude he was capable of.

"Pff, please save all this acting for yourself. Well, now you see that I'm a boy, so no more 'girl' calling."

"But…You're so cute…You look so much like a girl!"

At that moment, Harry realised that he was still seated on the floor. He got up and looked at the ghost in the eyes.

"I can't believe I look so much like a girl that you would even flirt with me…"

"You look like a beautiful girl…Very beautiful. I regret being a ghost…I've regretted it many, many times…But right now I would like so much to caress your face…Such a pale and smooth skin…"

Harry went backwards.

"Uumm…You – you realise I'm a BOY, right?"

"I do."

"…O – okay…"

"But still…You possess such beauty…The fact that you're a boy is not going to stop me."

He stepped forward, gleaming in the night, waving his long hair while walking. Anxious, Harry stepped back.

"F – From what?"

"From making you mine, of course!"

"…You're a ghost, and you've even just said that you were and that you regretted it."

Harry uncomfortably shifted his feet, sensing redness in his neck. 'Why the heck am I getting uncomfortable? I should just warn him against talking to me and that's it'.

"I don't understand how I keep forgetting about my current situation. Indeed…It's a bit difficult to flirt with you like this…"

"Yeah so get lost and leave me alone once and for all!" Said Harry, trying to sound as manly as he could. He picked up his cap from the floor and turned his back to the ghost.

"I'm leaving, bye! I don't want to see you ever again, understood?" He put on the cap, not leaving the chance to Rudolph to say anything, and set off towards the Gryffindor tower, making as little noise as he could.

'What a night…I'm lucky I didn't get caught by Filch!'

After arriving into the room, he slipped into his bed, and, strangely, fell asleep the moment his head touched the cushion.

The next day, they had Potions as first class.

"Potions – first thing in the morning!" Complained Neville.

"And with Slytherins nonetheless!" Added Dean.

"They want to make us suffer, it's a fact now!" Whined angrily Ron.

"Aren't we arriving a little too soon?" Asked Harry, as they arrived to the dungeons.

"It's true…Well, people's gonna show up anytime so…Let's wait." Said Seamus.

"Hey, did you see Millicent Bullstrode yesterday?"

"Hell yes! She's even uglier than before!"

"Yeah! Did you see that nose? So big, she looks like a dragon! So disgusting!"

As they spoke (as loud as they could so they would be heard by the Slytherins), the students began to arrive. Slytherins eyed them with anger, and began speaking badly of their named enemies. In between this verbal battle, Harry stood immersed in his thoughts.

"And here's the hero." Said a voice that Harry knew far too well. This time, strangely, he didn't feel any shame or restriction, differently from the day before in the train, so he adopted a defying attitude towards the one who had addressed him.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy. I don't feel like talking with you so early in the morning."

"Oooh, my mistake! Let's let his majesty all alone!"

"Hey, don't try to get me mad or you'll regret it, Malfoy!"

"Yeah? And what will you do to me? I'm already trembling!" Said Malfoy with malice in his eyes. He didn't put gel on his hair anymore, so his expression was a little darkened by bangs of blonde hair.

Ignoring all the fuss around the two of them, Harry lifted his arm to punch his arch-nemesis. His wrist was clutched by Malfoy, who smirked and punched him in the stomach. Harry, out of breath, bended into the ground, desperately trying to catch some air. His glasses had been kicked aside, and he looked up at Malfoy, face red and with tearing eyes, breathing hard.

"What are you doing, Draco? Kick him hard! You've got him!" He heard from Pansy.

He found his glasses and got up as he could, attacking the Slytherin again. Just before punching him, he saw a strange expression in his face, but he couldn't quite say what it meant. He seemed a little distant, as if he had forgotten about the fight going on, looking at him as he would look something new and unknown. When Harry's fist collided with his face, he seemed to wake up, and began to fight back.

People had formed a circle around them, and Snape didn't seem to be coming soon to open the classroom. Suddenly, Hermione and Ron stepped in, trying to separate the two boys.

"You!" Said Hermione to the Slytherins. "Help us! If Snape finds them like this, Malfoy will get punished also! Come on!"

Reluctantly, Blaise and Theodore Nott advanced and helped separate Malfoy from Harry. Snape still didn't arrive, and the students were getting impatient. The two boys were out of breath, and it was difficult for their mates to maintain them away from each other. As they were calming down, glaring at each other from a prudent distance, Snape arrived suddenly.

"Get out of the way, students. I have had a little impediment right now, so we will have to be very fast during the time that is left. Come on." In his rush, he failed to see Harry's and Malfoy state.

The blows had been mainly on the bodies, so their faces didn't look too swollen. Snape had his head in another place, so he didn't pay attention to the two of them. Many people were whispering to each other, wondering about what could have the usually terribly strict Snape in this unguarded state.

Harry was paired up with Millicent Bulstrode, and so the potion turned out to be terrible... The two of them lacked seriously of skill in Potions. They hadn't received much attention from Snape, so when the cauldron exploded and the professor came to their table, Harry feared that the greasy haired man would say something about his swollen face. When the man, after having ranted on and on about the stupidity of Gryffindor, took a good look at Harry, he stopped himself in the spot.

"Potter…What has happened to your face?"

"Uuhh…Well, you see, Professor, umm…It's kind of hard to explain. I was with my friends and –" Tried to explain Harry.

"Is it some kind of potion?" Asked suddenly Snape. "You're going to be punished because of this, Potter. And I will deduct points from Gryffindor."

"But Professor, he started it!"

"…What are you talking about, Potter? Fifteen points from Gryffindor for trying to confuse a professor!"

"Confuse? What do you mean, confuse? I'm only saying the truth! It was him! I swear it!"

'Damn…Points deducted in the first day already…'

"Changing one's aspect using magic is not something you can do in this school and get away so easily with it, Potter!"

'What is he…Oh.'

"Ah…Um…Well, um, this is not magic, Professor…I mean, um…I'm like that, you know? Um…My body changed a bit over the summer, that's all…I swear it's not magic! Why would I want to look like a girl in the first place? It's not my fault!"

"I don't know, Potter, people does have strange tastes…And minus fifteen points to Gryffindor for replying so violently to a professor."

'Violently? What's with him? Stupid bastard!'

"Professor," Intervened Hermione "it's true that Harry's body has changed over the summer. He didn't use any potion or spell, it's just an adolescent body that's developing itself. Furthermore, Harry couldn't have done it by himself; he hasn't got the knowledge to it. And I couldn't have helped him, seeing as we have been apart from each other for all the summer; you know about the situation."

Harry was pretty amazed by Hermione's fast reply, and inwardly thanked her. Snape seemed to be raging, as he couldn't find anything right to answer.

"Yes, well. Granger, please, stop intruding what does not concern you. Potter, you stupid. Clean up all this mess. Bulstrode, you go fetch the ingredients, so you two can make the potion again. If you do not finish it before the bell rings, you'll be penalized. Come on!"

Harry began scrubbing off the potion from the table, with a wiper he had borrowed from Snape.

'Lost points on the first day…Got hurt in a fight with Malfoy…This is gonna hurt so much tonight.' He lifted his eyes to glare at the blonde boy, only to see that this one was already looking at him, totally expressionless. When they made eye-contact, Harry couldn't take his eyes off those blue pools. Little by little, Harry felt his face heat up, and his hands trembled when he realized that he was letting himself be influenced by Malfoy's gaze. Breaking the contact, he continued scrubbing the table, blushing like crazy, and snarling under his breath.

'What's wrong with that guy…Looking at me like this…Why the hell am I blushing? What if he thinks strange things seeing me like this? Aaarg!'

They didn't finish the potion in time, and so, Snape enjoyed pretty much the scolding he gave them, especially to Harry.

As the brunette wanted to get out of the room, he got stuck in the door because of Zabini, who was leaving trough it at the same time.

"Wh – Let me pass, Zabini! What are you doing?"

"Well, sorry Potter, you shouldn't have passed trough the door at the same time!"

"But what the hell are you doing? Move, you fool! We'll never get free if you don't try to move a bit!"

Suddenly, without warning, Zabini moved forward and caressed his hip, whispering in his ear:

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying like this with you, Potter…It's really kind of nice; makes me want to lick –" He couldn't finish his sentence, as he was brutally tossed out of the door-frame by Malfoy.

"I think we should go to the next class, Blaise." Told the blond to his friend, while glaring at him furiously.

"…Yes, you're right." Blaise looked at his friend in a cold manner, looking as he wanted to say more. He turned to Harry and put on the same playful smile he wore before.

"See you next time, Potter." The two of them went away together, continuously glaring at each other.

Harry could just stay there, with a stunned look on his face.

'Lick…WHAT??'

He rubbed the place on his hip where Zabini had touched him, still shocked by what had happened.

'Ron…Hermione…Where are they…!'

He spotted them not too far from the classroom, patiently waiting for him.

"Ah! Guys!"

"Harry! Gosh, what has taken that man so long? He really likes to mistreat Gryffindors! Let's go – we're late!" Cried Hermione after hearing him.

"No, wait…Did you see that?"

"See what?" Asked Ron.

"That, THAT! Zabini! At the door!"

"…But _what_, Harry?" Pressed Hermione.

"He – he TOUCHED me! He touched me! He put his hand on my hip and began talking about staying like that and about licking stuff!"

"Touched…Licking? …Stuff?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look, and asked Harry about further details.

"I'm going to slit his throat! Kill, kill, kill! How could he dare to do that? Pervert! I'm going to do that he never lays his hand on you again! I'm going to beat him so bad he will even be afraid of looking at you! Filthy Slytherin!" Screamed Ron, attracting other student's attention.

"Your looks…It's really worse than what I thought. But why would Malfoy help you? He could just have gone on with the 'joke'…" Hermione drifted away in her thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Hermione? Malfoy just wanted to go with Zabini to the next lesson…!"

'…Harry can be really dense sometimes…' Thought Hermione. 'Well, this is a problem…But, is it serious or is it some kind of sick joke? Why was Zabini so forward with Harry? And Malfoy, why would he help him? …Perhaps it's all about Harry's looks…' She glanced at the brunette, who was running beside her towards the next lesson and trying to calm Ron down, frowning. His whole body had a smooth air, completely equilibrated, as if it had been done by the master of grace. His long black hair curved beautifully on his back, and fitted perfectly to the form of his face. He had a pair of nicely drawn pink lips, which contrasted strongly with his pale and unspotted skin. His nose was nicely small, and his eyebrows were fine and followed perfectly the line of his eyes. His expression had changed also, doing whatever he was doing, Harry always looked –'Cute, adorable. He's really, really beautiful, very attractive. So much that Malfoy and Zabini are attracted to him! I can't believe this…Harry shows up looking like a girl and everyone suddenly likes him! We're gonna have to do something about this…But what?'

Meanwhile, Malfoy and Zabini were seated in the back of their classroom. They ignored completely McGonagall's lesson, and cautiously whispered to each other.

"Your fight was pretty impressive, Draco."

"Thanks."

"But it was somehow different…You looked like you had zoned off."

"Must be your imagination, Blaise. I'm far more concerned about _your_ attitude towards Potter."

"It's got nothing bad. I was only joking with him."

"Look, Blaise. We've got nothing to do with Gryffindors, understood? I can't believe you tried to seduce him even after the fight."

"If I see something I like, I take it. I'll play with him for a while and then I'll throw him away. He was pretty fidgety, but didn't seem to dislike me too much." Said Blaise, recalling his encounter with the brunette. Seeing the angered look that Malfoy was throwing him, he added: "What? It's not your problem, Draco. It's my private life. If I wanna play with him, I play with him. I know that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix, but it's got nothing to do with emotions; I only want to see that pretty little body shifting under me; a direct attack to the enemy's House. …Or is it that you want him as well?" He finished, smirking.

"Potter turns into a girl, and you suddenly want him? I see how loyal you are to our House."

Blaise stared at him, offended by his words.

"My loyalty has nothing to do here, Draco."

Suddenly, loosing control of himself, Draco got up and screamed at him:

"YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

The entire class focused on them, and the professor advanced angrily towards their table. Blaise rose as well and looked at Malfoy in the eyes.

"I don't see why I have to obey you, Draco. I don't recall being some kind of slave to you."

"Stop with this, you two. This attitude in class is completely revolting!"

"You always do what you want, but you never think about the consequences of your acts! This will turn really bad if you continue!"

"Today you're really eager to fight, I see."

"Boys! Stop this, right now! Don't make me repeat myself!"

Draco adopted a serious attitude, and sat down with a final sentence:

"Do what you want, Blaise, but from now on you can consider that our friendship has been harmed."

"What friendship?" Said Blaise, sitting down beside him, ignoring the professor that angrily began describing their punishment.

"You better be careful with me, starting today." Whispered finally Draco, closing the argument.


	3. Chapter 3: Wormy encounters

**Title: **Pretty eyes.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling!! Sadly.

**Rating: **M in following chapters.

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry.

**Summary: **After summer, Hogwarts opens it's doors again. Harry's happy to go back, but people says he looks like a girl! Also, Malfoy and Zabini begin to act strangely towards him… D/H.

**A/N: **This chapter has been HARD, hard to write. Very hard. I'm quite satisfied, and I hope that you'll be satisfied also. I've even had a bad dream about this. I dreamed that someone put on a really mean review, it spoke about food and a lot of nonsense, and then… My fic was eliminated from the site! And wouldn't let me put any other fic EVER! And I was all like "LKMNJHGTFTVGSBNDMÑL,FKMDBHGL!". There were also strange people from my class… S But it's only a bad dream. Well, returning to this chapter. It has been hard indeed. I can't recall the number of times that I've erased and rewritten entire pages. "Yes, No, Yes, No." I had an idea in mind but I didn't know how to put it. I wanted to explain somehow what were Harry and his friends doing to arrange the situation. Poor Harry, he's seriously psychologically harmed by all this. I wanted to explain that _somehow_. I don't think it's very clear in the story S I wrote this over and over again. Terrible. But I've done something in the end xD!! At the start I was going to end it with something totally different, but I preferred this. The other thing I want to save it for two or three chapters after this one. I _love_ how I finished this chapter, I'm very satisfied. Well, better stop writing, this is far too long now xDD Thank you all for your support, please continue reading my fic! I hope you'll like this chapter ;)

**Pretty eyes**

Draco furiously descended towards the dungeons after dinner. He entered the Common Room, and strolled into his room. Fuming, he recalled the happenings from the morning, and kept cursing Blaise under his breath.

"HOW DARE HE!" He screamed, throwing the glass he was drinking water from into the wall. "'What friendship?' Who does he think he is!" He stood fixing the messy pieces of glass, with a dazed look in his face. Several minutes after, he cleaned up the wall with a flicker of his wand, and lied into the bed.

'He's doing whatever he wants, and doesn't think about anything else! He's betrayed me!'

"Betrayal…" He whispered.

'He's got plenty of people in his own House which he can use to 'play'! Potter is the enemy, the enemy! He's always been and will always be! Why does he want him so bad?! He's betraying the whole house and he doesn't care even a bit!'

He stood in his bed and looked into the window that was beside it. Down there he saw Hagrid heading towards his hut, weightily raising his feet. Draco snickered and made a note into his head to remember that special way of walking the giant had always had; he could make a fair amount of laughing about it. He would make fun of him and of those Gryffindors that always seemed to put themselves into the way…!

'…Even after I fought with him… That idiot still wants to do him! What's so special about that potty? Oooh he looks like a girl!! Come on everybody, let's fuck him! Wohooo! …And this should be used as a weapon against him! Not as an opportunity to come out of the closet! …Well Blaise did that a long time ago, but _still_… And giving those stupid excuses; 'A direct attack to the enemy's House'! What's so good about that Gryffindork?'

Suddenly, an image appeared in his head: lusty wet pink lips, flushed cheeks and neck, green eyes full of tiny tears, hard breathing and submissive position on the ground… The only thing that lacked was the absence of clothing.

Draco gulped, while thinking back about the fight. He had never before been stopped in the middle of a fight in such a manner. But seeing Potter like that, erotically displaying his new looks, had shocked him to the point he couldn't move.

'Shocked in a bad way, of course. It was disgusting altogether, disgusting. Potter is a disgusting Gryffindor, I don't even want to imagine him trying to seduce someone, he's got to be so pathetic at it!'

Another image popped into his head: a beautiful pale body encircling his, pulling hands up and down, seductively moving their hips over him.

'Voilà, this is better. THIS is seduction, not whatever that stupid Potter would do.'

Suddenly, two green ayes appeared and long black hair tickled his neck, the body continuously moving on top of him.

"…Shit." He muttered. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!" He cried, running towards the bathroom.

Several days after, Harry had managed to successfully escape from Zabini's advances, and was so stressed that he always wanted to be in someone's company while he was out of his House. He felt very self-conscious when people watched him, and began to feel ashamed of himself and his behaviour. When someone teased him about his looks, Harry normally didn't find anything to say back. He just stood, blushing and cursing under his breath. Hermione said it was some strange psychological reaction, but Harry just thought he was being stupid.

"Harry," She began, one month after the beginning of the classes, walking through a corridor. "I've told you this three million times. _Why don't you cut your hair?_ It's true that it won't change anything, but it's what boys do, you know? Wearing short hair."

"Yes, I KNOW, but it's just that it bothers me! I don't know why, it's just… I like this hair!"

"Oh, Harry, you're really impossible. _Impossible!_"

"Thanks."

"Then, don't complain anymore about what people says to you."

"I'll try."

"You won't! You're so stubborn, Harry. One day, I'll go cut your hair while you sleep."

"_Don't._"

Hermione looked apprehensively at him, fuming. She sighed and seemed to try to calm herself down, whispering to herself.

"Well, do what you want. I'm trying to help here. Seems like you don't need me. Always refusing whatever I propose. Well, okay, let's do it your way. You'll continue to be harassed by everyone. It's not my problem, really."

"…You're mad?"

"No! Why would I? Please, Harry, _think _a bit! It won't do bad to you!" She said, adopting an ironical air that didn't suit her at all.

"…Will not cut my hair." He whispered. He didn't really know why, but he liked it that way. It was fairly comfortable and particular. It was _his_ hair; it made him different from what he had always thought of himself – A freaky, useless boy. No… This hair gave him some confidence in himself, even if it was one of the causes of his daily public embarrassment. He looked at himself in the mirror and he saw the same person he had always been, but with a different 'touch'. This touch was his hair, he knew it. He just felt that his hair _had_ to be that way, nothing else. And, at any rate, nothing would change if he cut it.

"Okay." She snapped, leaving the castle and heading towards their class of Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid, as always, had delightfully presented to them some horrid beasts that lingered on the muddy ground. They weren't legged, and their body was an enormous amount of a semi-transparent brown flesh. Their breathing was harsh and loud, and they just laid on the ground, doing nothing but to wriggle slowly.

"Heh! Ye like 'em, huh?" Exclaimed Hagrid. "Ye can approach 'em, students, they won't do any bad to ya!"

Hagrid stepped further to them, speaking about their precarious way of living.

"But don't touch 'em with yer bare hands! Ya see da fluid that covers 'em? It's kind of poisonous, so be careful!"

"Eeeewww…" Was the only thing heard from the crowd of students.

"They're commonly known as Giant Earthworms."

"How imaginative." Murmured Ron, making Harry snicker.

"Come on, approach 'em!" Said Hagrid, eagerly looking at the students, barely at two meters from the worms.

"But you said they were poisonous." Recalled a blond girl.

"Yes, _well_, only if you touch 'em. And the poison isn't lethal. They won't move, so ye can come to see better. But no touching."

"What does the poison do, then?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, it's effects change from one person to another. It's mutant. It can be really grave, as well as it can do nothing to the affected."

Slowly, people began to approach them, cautiously making attention to be at least four meters away from them.

"Kind of scary, huh, Harry?" Laughed Seamus.

"Kind of."

"Hagrid, what are those two doing?" Said Ron, pointing to two worms that were struggling together.

"Oh my. But it isn't da pairing season. Strange."

"EEEEEWWWWW!" Was the collective reaction. Some students ran away, clutching their stomachs and covering their mouths.

"Heeey little ones! It's a bit too soon for that!" Said Hagrid, looking towards the two jiggling worms. Affection was clearly shown in his face, and he smiled brightly while explaining to the students the pairing cycles of the Giant Earthworms.

Suddenly, one of the two worms seemed to receive a shock and it stood straight on the ground.

"Oops! Ye students better move further away! It's going to skip!"

"Skip?"

"It's kind of what the male does once the act is finished, Hermione. It's quite nice to see. Ye'r lucky. But now MOVE!" Screamed Hagrid, shoving the students far from the worms.

They heard a little explosion and saw the worm skipping in the air.

"Run!" Cried Hagrid, making big movements with his huge arms.

Students began to run, and little by little the worm approached the ground. It landed with a 'splash'.

"Someone hurt? It's landed awfully close to us!" Inquired Hagrid.

"Oh my God!" Screamed a girl, pointing at the worm. "There's a hand under the thing!"

"Shit." Hagrid hurried towards the worm, and saw an unmoving hand that surpassed from under it. "Ye alright? Ye can hear me?"

The hand moved a little, positively responding to Hagrid.

"Okay. Okay. Erm, can someone help?"

"_Wingardium __Leviosa_!" Said Hermione, moving her wand. The enormous worm levitated in the air, revealing the body it had under. Hermione made it land softly on the grass of the ground, and hurried with everyone to see who had been trapped by the beast.

"Why these things always happen to meee!?" Said a rather squashed Harry, covered in poison.

"Okay, dun touch him anyone!" Said Hagrid. "Harry, ye can stand?"

"Yeah, I think I can."

"Ye feeling strange?"

"No, only a bit dirty."

"Pay attention not to touch anyone."

"Don't worry." Said Harry, huffing as he tried to stand still.

"Ye can walk?"

"Yeah."

All the students left him place to walk, staying at a cautious distance from him.

"Ye can make it to da Hospital Wing?"

"Yes, don't worry."

"Neville, Hermione, accompany him there. Herm, make sure to clean the floor as he passes. "

"A – Alright." Stammered Neville; while Hermione acquiesced.

They slowly made their way towards the Hospital Wing, where Harry was quickly cleaned and put into a bed by Madam Pomphrey.

"I thought they would weight a little more." Said Neville.

"Yeah, I thought so also. But it's not that heavy, thought I had my respiration cut for a moment. It was more disgusting than anything."

"Students, you should move away from him. We never know when the poison will become apparent." Said Madam Pomphrey, hurrying Neville and Hermione out of the Hospital Wing.

"We'll come again, Harry!" Said Neville.

Harry rested for awhile, thinking about Hermione. He didn't want her to be angry towards him, but she had acted rather coldly with him, even in the state he was.

'But it's my problem after all! I can manage to find a solution alone! Why is she so mad at me?'

Harry stayed at the Hospital Wing, not feeling anything strange. Madam Pomphrey gave him all kind of potions, fearing always the effects of the poison.

"I'm afraid, young boy, that you're going to have to stay here a few days."

"But I'm feeling very well!"

"It's only what you think, Potter." She said, looking sternly at him. Harry didn't have the courage to protest anymore, and stayed silent, drinking any beverage she gave him afterwards.

'Whyyy do I always end up here! Only a month has passed since the start of the classes! WHY?" He kept thinking.

Night arrived, and Harry tried to fall asleep, but didn't manage to. He struggled in his bed continuously, whispering angry words to himself. Suddenly, he heard a strong noise at the other side of the room, and he turned his head to see what it was. The stance was dark, and he couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"No one." Said a deep voice.

"…There IS someone."

"No, I've just told you that there is no one. Should I repeat myself?"

"Uh… Is that you, Rudolph?"

"Who is Rudolph?"

"…WHO are you?"

Nothing answered him, and Harry felt fear fill his body. He kept looking at the spot where the voice was, but he couldn't see anything. Suddenly, he felt a fresh breath in his neck.

"It's me, Harry." Whispered the voice in his ear.

Harry turned his head, trapped by two strong hands and a resistant body. The person's face was very close to his, but he still couldn't see who it was.

"I – I don't see you." He muttered.

He felt a beard of several days tickle his face, and a soft, thick hair caress his neck. The hands continued to seize him against the bed, and the breathing, so close to him, kept going faster and faster. Harry tried to free himself, shifting under the man. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes, and he still couldn't see who was grasping him.

"_Please… _Let me go! Please! Who – who are you?"

"You want to know who I am? I think that once you see me you'll regret it, Harry."

The brunette sniffed and whimpered, already terribly afraid of the man that wouldn't let him go.

"_Lumos_." Said the voice, and a light appeared in his wand. He put it closer to his face, and Harry could see, finally, who it was. His breathing stopped as his heart skipped a beat, and he began to feel cold sweat descending the long of his back.

The person had a maniac look in his face. His eyes were encircled by a black shade, and looked haggard. Their pupil was terrifically little, and the blue iris looked now almost white. He was very skinny; Harry could see his bones trough his skin. The man had a madman-like smile, and his respiration was now so agitated that his torso went up and down in a fast cadence.

Harry recognized him the moment he saw him. He knew that pitch black hair; he knew those hazel blue eyes. He now remembered that deep voice that used to bark at him under the bright sun, playing with him and gently scolding him.

But Harry didn't know that horrid look, that killer gaze. He didn't know that cracked smile, nor those nasty words whispered into his ear. He didn't know those hands that gripped him and began moving up and down his body.

"Sirius –" Whispered Harry.

"Yeah?" Answered the man.

Harry cried uncontrollably now. He didn't know why, but he was afraid. He had always dreamed of this moment as the happier he could ever have: seeing his deceased godfather again, embracing him, speaking with him… But now he wished that he had never returned again. He was so afraid that his muscles were paralyzed; his breathing was fast and rampant. He felt Sirius's pressure on him; he felt his callous hands on every part of him. Harry even felt his laughter on his skin, his hysterical, killer laughter.

His godfather scratched his skin with his long, uncut nails.

"Let me – Let me GO!"

"Never, Harry."

He kissed his neck.

"I'm NEVER going to let you free."

The brunette, then, screamed deeply into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Shivering touch

**Title: **Pretty eyes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter…Only in my dreams X3

**Rating: **M in following chapters.

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry.

**Summary: **After summer, Hogwarts opens it's doors again. Harry's happy to go back, but people says he looks like a girl! Also, Malfoy and Zabini begin to act strangely towards him… D/H.

**A/N: **I'm REALLY sorry for the late update!! I've been busy with school and I've been having some personal problems, and plus, Microsoft word is functioning strangely… I hope it'll get better soon because I don't liiiiike working with it like this!! But don't worry, this is not going to stop me from writing this fanfic! xD Anywho, thanks to everybody for waiting and I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry for the late update! As for the chapter, I like it pretty much :P I'm trying to define Hermione's character a bit more, but I think that Ron's stayed a bit plain… TT I'll see what I do xD Well, the poison's working well! :P Poor Harry xD Harry's and Draco's relashionship will develop fast from here, so be ready for it xD Well, thank's everybody for reading, and I hope you'll like this chapter!

**Pretty eyes**

Suddenly, everything went blank, and Harry fell into the cushions, barely seeing Pomphrey's figure enter the stance.

He felt helpless. He was confused. He didn't want anything, he didn't want to eat, to sleep, to stay awake, to talk, nothing. Just let himself drift into the darkness that slowly enveloped him.

But he didn't have that chance… And Harry woke up. The bright sun hurt his eyes. At some meters from him, the white curtains whirled softly. His whole body felt numb, his throat was harsh.

"Water…" He said, speaking to himself. "Nnn…"

What had happened? Why was everything so calm…When some seconds ago Sirius had his hands around his neck, ready to strangle him to death?

A light sound beside the bed startled him, and he lifted his eyes to see a glass of water being shoved into his mouth. Harry chocked, suffocating under the flow of water that uncontrollably slid everywhere.

He shoved the person's arm away and took a deep breath, coughing and getting angry.

"Oh, I forgot how delicate Mr. Savior of the World is." Sneered a known voice.

"…What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Kind of long to explain…"

"Oh, Mr. Potter! I see you're awake!" Interrupted a dynamic voice.

"Madam Pomphrey…"

"How are you?"

"Umm…I'm feeling a bit dizzy…But it's all right."

"You really gave me a fright, yesterday. You suddenly screamed as if you were being killed and I had to rush here as fast as I could. And don't worry, anything you could have seen or could have experienced was all the effect of the Giant Earthworm's poison. It was far worse than I thought it would be… You've been unconscious all the night and the day, its afternoon already. You'll have to stay here a few days, Mr. Potter. I'm going to be taking care of you with Mr. Malfoy's help –"

"Malfoy's?? _Why??_"

"Don't get your hopes up, Potter. It's McGonagall's decision. Seems like she doesn't like my behaviour so she has given me this – _detention_."

"Shiiit…" Murmured Harry.

"Well, Pot-head, I don't particularly like this arrangement either, you know."

"Boys, chat's over. Harry, let me give you some things. I'm going to give you something for this dizziness."

She left the room, searching for the potion she had mentioned.

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Until the effect of the poison is gone. Every afternoon after classes."

"Shit…"

"…Just my luck."

Harry eyed him with anger, but said nothing.

"Well, will you drink that fucking glass of water, now?"

"I can serve myself, _thanks_."

"I don't think so, Potty."

"Shut up, you filthy snake!"

Harry stretched his arm towards the bed-side table, and took the carafe with a trembling hand, realising he was far too weak keep steady.

"Aaaah fucking Earthworm!!" He said, sloping back into his bed. He took his trembling hand to his face and sighed deeply.

"You're too weak right now, Potter. The poison's effect is not only psychological, it seems; it also affects your body. …That means I'm gonna have a lot of work…"

"Oh shiiit why did it have to be you?"

"I'm asking this myself, you dumb Gryffindor."

Madam Pomphrey entered then the room, with various potions in her arms.

"I've decided to give you something more than only that anti-dizziness potion. Let's see if it goes a little better."

"Oh no…" Muttered Harry. "This is going to be SO long…"

Two days passed without further event, Harry didn't have any other hallucination; the poison was now only affecting his body, making him extremely weak. Hermione and Ron came to see him everyday, and Malfoy was as bitter as always. Everything went pretty smoothly, but Harry felt each day pass as if it had been an eternity.

"Ouch…Hurts, Malfoy!" He screamed the third day, while the Slytherin was trying to brush the brunette's hair (it hadn't been done since Harry had been crushed by the worm).

"Well, _sorry_ Potter, I'm doing my best here. Not like I wanted to do this in the first place."

Harry didn't answer back and just continued to whine under the blonde's hand. 'He's got such beautiful hair…' Thought Draco. 'Smooth and shiny…It's the first time that I get to touch it. Lucky…!'

By that time, Draco had come to terms with himself. More than a month had passed since the time he had thought of Harry in a seductive manner, so he had had a lot of time to wonder about it. He came to the conclusion that, even if the boy was really, _really_ beautiful and attractive, his personality was still the same: shit. He would always be an egocentric and spoiled brat, that would never change. Even if he would sporadically feel attracted to the boy's body, that wouldn't change his status of Arch-Nemesis of the-boy-who-lived. Never. So he still could enjoy these little moments of body touching without remorse…

Unintentionally, Draco slightly touched Harry's nape with the tip of his fingers. He scolded himself but enjoyed the feeling of the other's skin…And was shocked to feel Harry splendidly shiver when he touched him. His hands stopped brushing his hair, and he just looked at the shivering boy with an enormously shocked face.

"…Potter?"

"I – I don't know what happened, okay? I don't know, so…Just, just…Go on with the brushing." Said Harry, stammering.

"But…What _was_ that, just now?"

"I don't know, okay? I simply don't know! Why won't you just let it go?"

Draco wondered about what Harry was saying, and found it difficult to believe. He reached the brunette's nape and cautiously caressed it again. To his huge surprise, Harry made a pleasured 'Ah' and shivered even harder.

"Malfoy, STOP!!" Said Harry, turning away from the blonde.

"Okaaaaaaay…Umm…I didn't know you – huh – had these kinds of tastes…!" Said Draco, while beginning to feel himself get aroused.

"But I- I don't! I don't know what's happened, okay? Shit, go away! Go!"

Draco, then, smirked unintentionally and approached the boy's face. He could take advantage of the situation…

"Oh, but this is fun! Could it be that your nape is your sensitive spot?"

"Sen – sensitive spot? What are you talking about? It's got nothing to do with that! AND I THINK I TOLD YOU TO GO!"

"I don't think I'm going to go too soon… I made an interesting discovery." Smirked Draco, inwardly wanting more of Harry's sighing and panting. He had forgot everything about being enemies, and just desired to touch Harry more and more.

"This…No good…" Said Harry, trying to make the blond go away pushing him with weak arms.

The blond took his hands and removed them from him.

"No use trying to fight, Harry…Your condition is too bad for that."

"Don't call me Harry! And stop this, stop this! What's gone over you?"

-What's gone over me…-Repeated lustfully Draco, smirking and beginning to caress Harry's body again. 'No…Wait…What am I doing?' Draco immediately stopped touching the quivering boy. He then just looked at Harry, amazed by the sight. The boy was panting on the bed, face red, and semi-naked. Tears peeked at the corners of his eyes, and Draco felt a terrible remorse when he saw them. He had never desired someone so badly, and had never, ever, seen something so erotic as what he was witnessing at the moment…Even if the Gryffindor was crying, he was still so stunningly beautiful and desirable that Draco couldn't help but being aroused.

"I - I'm sorry 'kay… Should…Better go…Bye." Said Draco, rushing towards the exit door.

Harry looked at him until he was gone, feeling the tears moisten his face, breathing hard. He trembled, wondering about what had just happened. Why had that snake done something like that? And why…had it felt _so_ good? He had tried his best to fight back the urge of letting himself drift into the other's arms, but, to his big humiliation, he had felt his body react to the blonde's touch strongly.

Then, an idea popped into his head. Perhaps everything was an effect of the poison - he had become extra sensitive or something…

'Yeah, must be that…Gonna have to make myself sure of it, though.'

The rest of the afternoon passed with much wondering and a lot of curative potions.

That night, Draco had a lot of trouble to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about the brunette and how desirable he had looked. He felt angry with himself of having let such a side of his personality being shown…And he now had to struggle with the confusion of seeing his attraction to Harry increase greatly.

With these thoughts in his head, sleep took over him, and his dreams were filled with a lustful pale skin and bright green eyes asking for more.

The next day, Draco entered reluctantly the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey was not in there, as the day before. The blond was pretty nervous, and didn't dare to enter the room in which Harry was resting. While he wondered about that, he suddenly heard a heart-shattering sob that came from the brunette's stance.

'He's crying?' Thought Draco. He rushed past the door, forgetting that the person he was concerning so much about was his Arch-Nemesis. He saw Harry struggling in the bed, crying and muttering incomprehensible words. He sobbed, cried and screamed as if he was being killed.

Draco approached him rapidly, and tried to steady the boy as he could, intending to get his attention by any manner; but the sobbing boy didn't seem to notice his presence.

'Shit…Must be a hallucination.'

"SIRIUS STOP!" Cried the boy, opening his eyes wide.

Then, all struggling stopped, and Harry just looked dazed at the ceiling.

"Potter? Potter? You hear me?"

Harry didn't make any sign of hearing him for some minutes, and then he started to become a bit more aware of everything.

"Malfoy…Where…Sirius…?"

"It was a hallucination, don't worry. …Everything's all right. Don't worry anymore."

"You…consoling me?"

"Ye – I – No…Well, that's not what I mean…Um, I mean…Um…"

Harry smiled a bit, looking at him in the eyes, amused by his confusion. He then snuggled into his arms, startling Draco, and fell asleep.

"Uuuh…Potter? Wha – What are you doing? Wait, no, don't fall asleep…Hey! Don't you hear me?"

But the other boy was already sound asleep. Draco didn't know what to do, so he just stayed as he was, sitting on the bed, arms trapped by the Gryffindor.

After one hour and a half, Draco couldn't take it anymore. 'Gonna have to stay like this all the afternoon or what?' Every time he had tried to free himself, the other boy would begin sobbing and speaking about mean Sirius and stupid Malfoy. Draco feared that the hallucinations would come again if he left the brunette alone. Not that he felt concerned, it was just that it would be more work for him and that he would be scolded by Pomphrey…

"MALFOY!" Screamed a voice behind him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"

"Weasel." Greeted Draco. "Great to see you're in shape."

"LET GO OF HARRY RIGHT NOW!"

Ron rushed towards him, with the intention of forcefully separate Draco from Harry.

"It's him who's clinging to me, you know. I don't think it's a good idea to undo his grip."

The moment Ron forced Harry's arm away from Draco's waist, the boy began to sob, and tears began to flow again. Ron was shocked to see that, and immediately let go of Harry's arm. He looked at Hermione, who had been present the whole time.

"Why, the Mudblood's here also."

"YOU – "

"Stop, Ron. Harry will get awake if you scream. Don't worry, okay?"

"But – "

"_Ron._"

Ron stayed quiet, fuming.

"It's no good to Harry to spend so much time with this snake."

"I agree with that, but there's nothing we can do."

Draco didn't say anything, but he inwardly threw some insults to them.

"Well…We better get going, since Harry's asleep. We'll come later…" Said Ron. "Don't do anything strange, Malfoy!"

"There's nothing I could do, Weasel."

Ron left the room fuming, leaving Hermione behind him. The girl looked at him, with a suspicious look on her face.

"What, Mudblood?"

"Oh, yes there is."

"…There is _what_?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Malfoy. I don't know if you have laid your hands on Harry, and I hope you haven't, but just in case; _don't even DARE to do it._ I'm just warning you, understand? I see the way you look at him. Force yourself onto him and you're _dead._ I'll make sure of it."

With that, Hermione stormed off, leaving a rather surprised Draco in the room.


	5. Chapter 5: Slytherin confrontation

**Title: **Pretty eyes.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling!! Sadly.

**Rating: **M in following chapters.

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry.

**Summary: **After summer, Hogwarts opens it's doors again. Harry's happy to go back, but people says he looks like a girl! Also, Malfoy and Zabini begin to act strangely towards him… D/H.

**A/N: **First of all, I want to give a big, big thanks to my new beta, **d3m0nang3l1106**, she's great and helps me a lot :) On the other side, I also want to say thanks to all people who review and to those who offered to beta my story :) thanks xD Changing the subject, I'm very sorry for this – again – late update. I've been sick and struggling to find someone who would beta Pretty Eyes, so I've been slower writing. I'll try, from now on, to write faster xD I've got a lot of ideas (everyday I come up with a new one xD) so I'm eager to write them xD Well, I'll be going now :) thanks to all of you for reading my story, and I hope you'll like it!!

**Pretty eyes**

Harry felt bad. He didn't know what was happening with him, or anyone else for that matter.

He didn't know why he looked like a girl, and he didn't know why he seemed to always attract the strangest people.

And, above everything, he was confused with himself. Malfoy had only _touched_ his _nape_ and he had felt as his whole body was on fire. He felt ashamed of himself again, so much that he didn't know how to face the blonde.

Harry couldn't get away from the image he had woken up to the day before: Draco Malfoy, peacefully sleeping beside him on the bed. His face was close to Harry's, as well as his body. But the thing that surprised him the most was that his own arm was clinging around his enemy's waist, so tight that his muscles hurt. He just remembered the blonde's soft voice as he woke up, looking still a bit asleep, and muttering about finally freeing himself.

Harry just couldn't forget about it.

'He's a fucking _boy_, for God's sake! And Malfoy, on top of that!'

But his heart and body didn't seem to share his opinion…

Draco walked towards the Hospital Wing, almost trembling in his shoes. 'Okay, calm down. Yesterday was nothing; Potter was just being a selfish brat.' When he was woken up by the brunette, Draco had fled out of the room, leaving Harry alone.

'And why is that stupid nurse never in there? She could make things easier!'

He fumed, scaring away some first years that were in his way.

"Draco!" someone shouted behind him.

"Oh, Blaise! What are you doing here? Weren't you with the others in the Common Room?"

"Yes, I was. I just thought that it would be nice to lend you a hand with Potter."

"…Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"…Well, you see, Blaise; it's really annoying to take care of Potter, you'll bore yourself. Plus, I don't think it's allowed."

"Well, let's try!" said Blaise, giving him a malicious smirk.

'Shit, and now this git's gonna join in. I can't believe it. And why does he want to come with me?! Grr, I'm getting more and more frustrated as time passes.'

They silently entered the Hospital Wing, finding Madam Pomphrey fussing over some potions and pomades.

"Ooooh, it's great you're here Mr. Malfoy! You can take care of Mr. Potter while I run out to do some things!" She said, with a bright smile.

'Why the heck is she smiling like that?'

"Why is Mr. Zabini here?"

"Um, he said he wanted to help…But I don't think –"

"That's _greeeaaaaat_!" She said, widening even more her smile.

"Thanks a lot, Madam Pomphrey." said Blaise politely.

"Thanks to you, boy! Oh, Mr. Malfoy. From now on you'll have to apply this pomade to Mr. Potter, on the shoulders, and the low part of the chest. If he has another crisis, it will prevent a little respiration problems and muscles numbness. Well, I'll be going then. Bye, boys!" And with that, she rushed out of the room.

"Where's she off to?"

"I don't know, she's never here."

"Oh, how _irresponsible_."

"…Don't act so stuck-up around me, Zabini. I know what you're up to." snarled Draco, glaring at his former friend.

"Oh, really? What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"You perhaps can fool the others, but nothing escapes me. You do something to Potter and you're dead."

"And why is that, Draco? Are you jealous or something?"

"Of course not, Zabini. I've got _dignity_, something you seem to be lacking of. And I won't let you soil the Slytherin name just because of some childish caprice."

"Desiring someone is not a childish caprice."

"Depends on how you look at it."

"And how do _you_ look at it?" grunted Blaise, starting to take his wand out.

"I –"

"Malfoy? Is someone in there?" said a tiny voice, coming from the other room. "…Are you speaking to yourself?" He added, suspiciously. "You've gone crazy so early?"

"No, Potter. We've got company, you see. I'm not very accustomed to speaking to myself."

Draco opened the door, with Blaise trailing behind him.

"…Why have you brought him?" said Harry, with an even more suspicious tone than before. "What are you two up to?"

"Jeez, Potter. We're up to nothing; it's _this_ dumb head that wanted to come here with me. Don't ask me why. Now, lift your head, I'm gonna change your cushions. Oh, and you need to take the medicines."

"Shit, more? Which ones?"

"Umm…The strange purple thing, I think. The sour one."

"Nooo!" whined the brunette, sloping on his bed. He put his hands on his head and blinked his green eyes.

"How many medicines does he have to take?" asked curiously Blaise.

"I don't even remember. A lot. Hold on, I'll be right back." With that, Draco left the room, going to search for the potion, while Blaise wandered through the room.

"Ooooh, poor Potter. You want me to make those medicines taste better?" He purred.

"…No…" answered Harry, eying him unenthusiastically.

"But it would taste great, Potter. Feeding it to you with my mouth…" he said, approaching the brunette.

"You come any closer and you'll be sorry."

"Oh, really? Why, beautiful?"

"Because I've got my wand right here and I can curse you into oblivion."

Blaise stopped, wondering if the brunette really had his wand. Then, an idea popping in his head, he smirked.

"I wouldn't mind you showing me your _wand_."

Harry didn't seem to get the innuendo, as he suddenly took his wand from the little table and pointed it at him.

"I had warned you!" And with that, he began throwing all kinds of (non-lethal) curses at the Slytherin. Blaise seemed to loose all of his confidence, as he suddenly put on a scared face and tried to avoid the curses. He hid behind one of the two other beds, sitting on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE??" screamed Draco, entering the stance. "YOU'VE MADE ME SPILL EVERYTHING BACK THERE!!"

Harry turned towards him, shocked and surprised to see him so angry. The blond was panting heavily, making a pause before continuing his ranting. His face was red and wrinkled with anger, and he screamed at the other two non-stop. Harry just looked at him, completely quiet, too shocked for words. Then, looking as if he couldn't find his words, the blond made some frustrated movements with his arms and stormed towards the bed.

"GIMME THAT!!" He said, snatching Harry's wand from his hand. The brunette was still so shocked that he didn't even remember to complain.

Blaise stayed still behind the bed, peeking from time to time at Draco. Suddenly, the blond left the room noisily.

Blaise and Harry stayed silent for a long time until Harry spoke up.

"Does this happen frequently?"

"No, not at all. But when it happens, he really looses control. No one dares to go against him."

"Oh. W – what's gonna happen now?"

"Uhh…I don't know…He'll try to act normally, I suppose."

And that is what happened. But, evidently, Draco had trouble keeping himself still. He brutally shoved the potions glass in Harry's face, forcefully making him drink it, while the brunette choked against it.

"Draco, you're suffocating him."

"Don't tell me what I'm doing." snapped Draco, lips pinched.

"…But you're going to kill him. Look, he's already blue."

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. I'm. Doing!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez…What's gone over you, really?"

"_Get out of here._"

"…Ye – yeah… See you in the Common Room." And with that, Blaise got out with his tail between his legs.

Draco resumed his job in making Harry drink some different potions, lost in his angered thoughts. Suddenly, a cool hand gripped his wrist. He came back to reality, and saw Harry trying to draw his arm out of his face, all dirty with spilled potion and red from air-loss. He rapidly removed the potion from the brunette's face, who began gasping and coughing instantly.

"You dickhead! Watch what you're doing, for God's sake! Didn't you see I couldn't breathe there? You were trying to kill me or what??"

"Of course not, Potter! You're starting to irritate me now!! Try and shut up a little, would you?"

"You're supposed to _take care_ of me, you know! Not make it worse!"

"I _am_ taking care of you." hissed Draco, trying to calm down. "Now shut up and drink."

"I can drink it by myself, _thank you_." snapped Harry, taking the glass in his own hands. He made a disgusted face while swallowing it up, looking angrily at the Slytherin.

"You've finished?" said the blonde, as Harry put down the glass.

"Yeah. You only said it was the purple one! Why did you bring so many other things?"

"Because, Potter. It's better this way. The more, the better. Don't go and play with your health. Time for pomade, now."

"Playing with my health? It's you who's playing with my health, making me drink whatever you find! And what pomade? Why pomade? I don't need any pomade!"

"It's to prevent I-don't-know-what for when you have those crisis, Potter. Now, stay still."

The rest of the afternoon passed on like this, between reproaches and little fights. Harry whined constantly, irritating Draco to no end. Fifteen minutes before leaving, a question popped up in his mind.

"Potter."

"_What?_"

"Why the fuck did you throw curses at Blaise?"

"…It doesn't concern you."

"Oh, IT DOESN'T?? YOU WERE MAKING SO MUCH NOISE I SPILLED EVERYTHING ON MY –"

"Okay, really!! This guy was just doing strange things again! I warned him against coming close to me and he did and so I just did what I said I would! I'm tired of his fucking advances with me! Really, what kind of mentality do you have in Slytherin? It makes me sick!"

"Well, Gryffindor mentality isn't better. Or are you forgetting about Finnegan? He doesn't seem to get enough from anywhere!"

"It's _different_."

"How?"

"He's not a filthy snake like Zabini!"

"Oh, would you just _shut up_?"

"Don't order me around!"

Draco, then, howled angrily and brutally finished rubbing the pomade on Harry's shoulders. He applied the pomade so hard on Harry's soft skin that some spots began to turn red. Somewhere in the back of his mind, far away from the angry thoughts, Draco wondered how the brunette could have such a soft and pearl-like skin.

"You stupid fucking idiot – you're hurting me! Stop it! Ow!"

"It's you who's provoked me, Potter!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Hey, hey, boys. Don't fight anymore." said suddenly a calm voice.

"What?" said the two at the same time. They looked around, but didn't see the owner of the voice. Then, something "clicked" in Harry's head.

"Oh, Rudolph!"

"Bingo!" The ghost appeared in front of the bed, startling Draco. He leaned forward and put his face at one centimeter from Harry's.

"How is my beloved beauty doing?"

"Fine. Would you mind not being too close to me? Thanks." answered Harry, turning his face away and shifting on the bed.

"Come on, little one. It's not as bad as you say, is it?" smirked the ghost.

"It's got nothing to do with that, it's just that it bothers me." snapped Harry, glaring at Rudolph.

"Oh, you're not blushing this time. How come? Last time I saw you, you blushed only because of my words. Mm, is my charm not good enough for you?" asked Rudolph, adopting a mock worried tone.

"Shut up." said the brunette, turning his head to the side, blushing.

"Ooooh, now you blush! So cute! Heh, you're lucky my hands can't do anything – right now. I _will_ find a manner."

"Ahem." said Draco. "_Who_ is this, Potter? You know, we're_ busy_, right now. Could you, please, leave?"

"Ummmm…No." Rudolph answered, with a playful smile on his face. He threw him a challenging look, and then simply resumed to go back to chat with Harry; causing Draco to decide to get out of the room and clean all the items.

'What's wrong with this ghost? What the fuck was that look? Is he trying to provoke me or something?' Draco fumingly thought, while cleaning the glasses and putting them back into their places. He left the Hospital Wing without even saying good-bye.

'First Blaise, now this. What's wrong with everybody today?'

Draco had felt extremely irritated by Blaise's presence. He knew he was up to no good and it angered him to no end. His reactions had been very extreme and unnatural, but he had completely lost it. He still remembered how Blaise had turned into ashes their friendship without a second thought; now, his only presence was enough to make him jump in frustration. He didn't really know why he was so concerned by his attitude towards Potter, but he knew that he didn't want him anywhere near the Gryffindor... He tried many times to think rationally about the matter, and came to the conclusion that it was all about his _sporadic_ attraction towards the beautiful brunette.

His irritation had evolved into uncontrollable madness when he heard the two others making a fuss on the other side of the Hospital Wing.

Draco thought again of the blush that had covered Harry's face when he was speaking with the ghost. He couldn't help but think that it was simply _adorable_. He knew it was wrong, because his enemy was just a calculating and manipulative brat; but sometimes he just was too attractive to bear with it.

In the calm of the night, going towards his House and irritated again over everything, he remembered how casually and almost _intimately_ Harry and Rudolph spoke, and he felt an unexpected, but strong, pang of jealousy.


	6. Chapter 6: Approaching

**Title: **Pretty eyes.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling!!

**Rating: **M in following chapters.

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry.

**Summary: **After summer, Hogwarts opens it's doors again. Harry's happy to go back, but people says he looks like a girl! Also, Malfoy and Zabini begin to act strangely towards him… D/H.

**A/N: **Again, I'm very sorry for this late update! Studies are taking all of my time, seeing as the end of the scholar year approaches fast. I loved writing this chapter, a lot. Specially the end. I'm trying to improve my English but it's very difficult xD Thanks to my beta, **d3m0nang3l1106**, this is readable; thaaankyouu a lot : ) um, there's not much more to say. I'm already stressing thinking of the amount of studying that waits for me this weekend. Luckily, there's the night to do things and relax xD Hooray for the night!! Anyhow, thanks to all of you that read, and patiently wait for this dumb head to write xD And thanks to all of you that review :P I hope you'll like this chapter!!

**Pretty eyes**

"Harry, Dear."

"Yes, Rudolph."

"That blonde is a beautiful one, isn't he? How do you know him?"

"From school, stupid. How else? He's a Slytherin, and the worst one, for that matter."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so, Rudolph. Why do you keep asking things about him?"

"Because I find him pretty interesting."

"Interesting in which way?"

"Well, he looked rather angry at me."

"Only because of that? Rudolph, that guy is always angry at everybody. He thinks he rules the world, as if he was some kind of God. I can't stand him!"

"Hmm."

'Little liar!' inwardly thought Rudolph. 'It's obvious that he likes him. Or, at least, he's attracted to him. And the other boy, also, looks pretty possessive. I'm going to have to find some way of seducing Harry faster, or I'm going to lose my opportunity.'

"Hey, Rudolph, for how long have we been speaking?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know. A couple of hours, perhaps."

"Much more than that. I want to sleep. Get away now."

"You're chasing me?"

"Yeah, out! Out!"

"Oh!" said the ghost, adapting a dramatic attitude, "I'm feeling so hurt! Don't you see how much I love you? And yet, you treat me with such cruelty!"

"Oh, come on! Get out! You can come again, tomorrow, if you want."

"Really?" said Rudolph, with a brightening smile on his face.

"Yeah, it gets very lonely when Malfoy finishes his work, some company won't be bad, even if it's yours."

"Hmm, well, I accept your offer, even if I'm only replacing that gorgeous blonde."

"What replacement? Just come, and that's it. Okay?"

"Okay, I will. I'll be going then. Good night, dear boy."

And with that, the ghost disappeared. Night went on, and Harry, like every other night, had a hard time falling asleep. Some of the medications were very strong, and had strange after effects that some times didn't let him sleep.

Like that, the next morning Harry woke up after having slept little more than five hours. Madam Pomphrey rushed mere minutes after his awakening, startling the brunette with her stressed chatting. She gave him his breakfast and forced three disgusting potions down his throat.

"How much longer am I going to have to stay in here?"

"I don't know, Potter. It can go from three days to three weeks."

"And my classes?"

"You'll have to do with the lessons that Ms. Granger brings you everyday."

"I'm losing all my time in here!"

"And you could lose other things out there! So don't be so whiny about this, Potter, and stay calm."

'Great…'

The rest of the day went on in a boring rhythm, with nothing to do, waiting for his friends to come, and for Malfoy to take care of him.

Speaking of the Slytherin, Harry had begun to feel that something had changed a lot between them. Even if they were constantly bickering, he felt that the tension between them had faded away a little bit. They even joked and laughed together sometimes, feeling at ease with each other.

The brunette felt a bit uneasy with that change, but he wasn't completely displeased. It was nice to chat – almost – civilly with the person that took care of you.

'He's late today…He should have been here fifteen minutes ago. I wonder what's wrong….'

Harry resumed looking at the curtains, lost in thought.

"Hey, Potter."

"Oh! Finally, you're here! You're late, you know." said Harry, in a reproaching tone.

"Well, _sorry_, you're not the center of my life, you know."

"I _know_, but you've got obligations here."

"What, were you actually waiting for me, pot-head?"

"I wasn't!! You too aren't the center of my life, stupid git! Don't think so much of yourself, Malfoy!"

"Hey, hey, there's no need to be so angry!"

"Don't provoke me, then."

Draco decided not to say anything, seeing as the brunette was in a rather violent mood that day. Absently, the blonde wondered why he was like that.

"Well, Potter, seems like Pomphrey isn't here today, as always."

"Yeah. There's always people coming in but she's never here. Three hours ago, a guy from Hufflepuff came in, with the hand covered in blood, and he didn't get to be cured 'cause she was I-don't-know-where. I wonder what she's doing, the previous years she's never failed to her job like this."

"Yeah, that's pretty strange from her…"

"…Yeah."

Harry felt very strange, suddenly speaking so casually with his arch nemesis. He felt like it was some kind of danger, boiling up in the darkness, and waiting for a moment of weakness from him to explode without warning.

"Well, I'm going to apply the pomade to begin, okay?"

"'Kay."

Harry sat on the bed, and removed his pajama shirt, revealing a frail and skinny body.

"Hey, have you lost weight? You're skinnier than before."

"Oh, perhaps. Food here isn't the best, you know. Eck!!" exclaimed the brunette, faking a disgusted grim. The blonde laughed at his expression while making him turn, facing the wall.

For some minutes, they just silently wandered in their own thoughts, feeling uneasy but comfortable at the same time, in each other's company.

"How come you're not scolding me non-stop today?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because it's true!" exclaimed Harry, turning his head slightly towards him, and flashing him a hesitant smile. "You're nicer than yesterday and the previous days."

"…Thanks…Now shut up and turn around."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, a few minutes ago you looked a bit pissed off; why was that?"

"…It's none of your concern. And you, why were you late?"

"Hey, why should I answer that if you haven't answered my question?"

"Shut up."

"Don't want to tell me, Potter?" smirked the blonde, "Is it some shameful secret you don't want me to know?"

"It's not a _secret_, Malfoy. I was just bothered because you're _supposed _to be taking care of me and yet you arrive late. I lost my patience, that's all. I really hope I'll get out of here soon."

"…Were you actually – waiting for me? You were bothered because I didn't arrive at the time you expected?" taunted the Slytherin.

Without answering back, Harry's eyes opened wide in realization. It _was_ because of that. He was always waiting for the Slytherin to come, making his long, boring days, pass with thoughts of their conversation. The brunette gulped hard, with plenty of questions swirling in his head. Did that mean that he was beginning to acknowledge the blonde…?

"Potter?" asked Draco from behind. He didn't get an answer, so he didn't insist. He couldn't see Harry's face, but he knew that the Gryffindor was going trough a dramatic interior battle.

Draco smirked inwardly, beginning to understand that his words had had effect on the petite boy. He calmly continued to apply the pomade, massaging his smooth back. Little by little, he could see a blush invading the other's neck. Seeing that, he applied more strength into his movements, waiting for a new reaction – the blush sped up and visibly covered all of Harry's neck and face.

"What, you're actually liking this?"

"…Uh, no."

"Oh, but look at you, you're almost shivering."

"That's not true!" said the Gryffindor feebly.

Draco, then, kneeled on the bed, and roughly pressing the other's shoulders.

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Oh, so sorry." He kissed the spot where his finger marks remained, restraining a chuckle when the other boy jumped slightly.

"What are you doiiiiiiiiiiing!!" screamed Harry, rapidly turning to face him.

"Me? Nothing, just giving you a nice, relaxing massage."

"This is anything but relaxing!"

"Oh, really? And what would you say if I did _this_?"

Draco slipped his hand under the other's shirt, pressing his thumbs on his stomach, slightly rubbing it in circles.

"You – you're going too far…!"

"Your face doesn't correspond to your words, you know."

Sneakily, he descended his fingers and stopped over the elastic of the brunette's pajama pants. There, he drew slow circles on the white skin, feeling Harry's resistance and strength go away.

Feebly, the Savior of the Wizarding World attempted to undo his 'attacker's' grip, and tried to restrict the sensations his touch brought him; without success. 'Shit…It's just so good, my mind goes blank…' He thought, frustrated.

Losing all the self-control remaining in him, Draco launched himself at Harry, savagely nibbling on his neck. He sniffed deeply at his smooth hair, making a comment on how beautiful it was and how much he liked the feel of it.

"What lovely noises you're making, Harry…!" smirked Draco, kissing every bit of skin he could see. His long pale hands made their way up Harry's body to unbutton his top.

When he felt those hot hands against his skin, Harry seemed to drown in pleasure. And then, when he felt like his whole body would explode in heat, something seemed to 'click' in his head.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

WHACK! Harry slapped the blonde across his face, kicking him out of the bed.

"OW! But – But what _are_ you doing? Shit! Don't hit me like this! If you don't want it, then don't let me touch you in the first place!"

"You – you – you –you PERVERT!"

"…I wonder _which _one of us is more of a pervert." he pointed Harry's low part, which was standing in all it's glory under his pants.

The brunette quickly covered himself, blushing in shame.

"Jeez, Potter, I know that denial is hard, but _please_ don't hit me like that again. It hurts."

"Wh- wha- what denial?? You don't know what you're talking about! There's no denial whatsoever!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"You – Get out of here!!"

Draco smirked, looking at the cute, flushed brunette that was heavily panting on the bed.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, then."

And he stormed off, without looking back. He wondered what the brunette's face looked like, though he had a pretty clear idea.

He had finally decided. He didn't want to continue denying his growing desire for the Gryffindor, and he knew he wouldn't be able to anyway.

Little by little, he had come to desire the other boy, and then want him completely. Not only his body either, but his heart and mind also. He was just so _cute_. So innocent, it made him laugh.

There was no use in trying to restrain himself of wanting the brunette; it would only cause him problems. He decided to let his desire run free, and to seduce the other boy by any means. He knew that, even if the brunette had no clue, he had already won him over.


	7. Chapter 7: Returning back to 'normal?

**Title: **Pretty eyes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter…But I own Rudolph!! Yay! xD

**Rating: **M in following chapters.

**Pairings:** Draco/Harry.

**Summary: **After summer, Hogwarts opens it's doors again. Harry's happy to go back, but people says he looks like a girl! Also, Malfoy and Zabini begin to act strangely towards him… D/H.

**A/N: **Heeyy! Well, I've had this chapter written faster than what I expected. It's kind of a "transition chapter". Wow, it's already the seventh OO I never thought it would be so long xD I like how it's going, for that matter. Thanks a lot to my beta, **d3m0nang3l1106, **she's a great girl! Thanks to all the reviews, also! When I began the story I never thought it would get so much reviews, makes me happy xD From now on, things are going to be more juicy between the two lovebirds ;) I plan on a lot of humor and um, strange things xD Thanks a lot to everybody! I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pretty eyes**

"Harry!"

"Hey, Seamus!"

Harry had finally been let out of the Hospital Wing.

"How are you?"

"Everything's all right, thanks."

"I heard from Ron that you had strange attacks."

"Yeah, the poison caused them. But I've been taking a lot of potions to prevent them, so they haven't been too frequent."

"It must've been hard to cope with Pomphrey all this time." said Neville.

"Well, she wasn't there as often was one would think…Always doing things out of the Hospital Wing." said the brunette, adopting a confused tone.

"Oh, that's not like her." said Hermione.

"Yeah, that's strange."

"Oh, well. Harry, welcome back! It's good to have you with us again."

"Thanks, Dean. I'm happy, also."

"It must have been horrible to see Malfoy every day."

"…Yeah, a bit. Well, a lot. I mean; yeah. Yeah, it was horrible."

They stayed like this for an hour in the Common Room. Harry felt quite at ease, finally being able to speak and laugh normally with all his friends. Hermione was ranting about the importance of studies, while Dean, Neville, Ron and Seamus spoke about Quidditch. People gazed at them with amusement…it was the type of atmosphere he loved, but still, something didn't feel right. He knew his heart was longing for something, but he didn't want to acknowledge it.

The next day was a dull one. Classes were long and boring, and Harry didn't dare look at the clock.

There was only one thing that was remotely interesting, shocking actually, to him and the rest of the class: Snape had cut his hair; and it wasn't greasy anymore.

"It's…kind of…_scary_." murmured Hermione.

"Yeah…It gives me the chills. So strange…It's not like him at all."

"I wonder why he did that." said Harry.

"Perhaps…" said Hermione, with a light of realization in her eyes.

"What?"

"A _woman_."

"…NO…"

"…WAY!" cried Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Look, it's only a possibility. Anything can happen in this world."

"It's not possible! That's so…so gross! _Snape_? With a woman? It can't be!" screamed Ron.

"Ron, it's only a possibility. Let's not jump to conclusions."

"But, but…Hermione…"

"Yes, I know, Ron, I know. Don't be scared. Everything's all right."

Snickering, Harry observed his two best friends' act, amused at how Ron mockingly rocked back and forth while Hermione stroked his back.

Days went by, and Harry felt more and more at ease. Hagrid gave him special attention now, and he gave very specific instructions to the students before presenting them to any new creatures.

Sometimes, very sporadically, Harry would exchange a fast glance with Draco. These moments were tense and rapid, and the brunette struggled not to say too much with his eyes. He felt a strange longing every time he thought of – or saw – the blonde; he felt like the other side of Malfoy he had glimpsed pertained to a totally different person.

'Don't think of it anymore. Don't think of it anymore. Don't think of it anymore. Don't think of it anymore!'

Two weeks passed like this, and Harry felt more and more nervous any time he was around the Slytherin. On the other hand, his supposed Arch Nemesis was making discreet passes at him, again. One night, dining in the Great Hall, Harry let his gaze wander to the other tables. He suddenly saw Draco looking directly at him. His piercing eyes were gazing amusedly at his entire body, making him feel a sudden nervousness intoxicate him. Smirking, the blonde continued to roam his silver gaze over him for a while until he broke the contact.

Harry had felt an uncontrollable chill go down his back, and he struggled to get all his thoughts about those unnerving eyes out of his head.

This kept going on for a while, leaving Harry more and more flustered every time.

"What's wrong, Mr. Potter?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing, Sir."

"Then, please concentrate on making the potion. I don't think you'll succeed, but at least _try_."

Harry glared furiously at him, his hands trembling in anger.

"Hey, Harry, don't listen to him." murmured Hermione into his ear. "He's not worth it, 'kay? Now let's do this potion. It's really easy if you understand how it's done."

"Oh…yeah."

"I really wonder…"

"What?"

"…What's going on with Snape? I mean, look at him…It almost looks like he _wants_ to look good!"

"He isn't succeeding."

"Well, yeah, but there's a change!"

"But he doesn't look better in any way."

"Yes, it's true. But he's working on it."

"Yeah, true."

"We should investigate this."

"…Hermione!"

"What? It could be interesting!"

"It's not our problem!"

"Aren't you curious about it?"

"Well, _yes_, but I don't want any more complications."

"Come on, Harry! Please?"

"No!"

Ten minutes later, Harry had promised Hermione that they would investigate try find out what was causing those changes.

'_Why _do I always have to get in trouble!' thought Harry that night, while wandering alone in the corridors.

Hermione had already made a plan that they would put into action three days later. It was a complicated thing that she had thought of in a couple of minutes, and he didn't understand anything of it.

Harry was completely immersed in his thoughts, walking without any real destination, when he stopped in his tracks, seeing a figure standing beside a window.

The person was bathing in the moonlight, and didn't seem to realize his presence.

"R – Rudolph?"

The person turned towards him, not making a noise.

"Um…"

Harry approached the window, wanting to know who was there.

Suddenly, he saw his face – Malfoy!

"Malfoy! What are you doing he –?"

With a smirk, the blonde pushed him into the wall and locked lips with him.

Shocked, Harry didn't think to refuse him. As Malfoy forced his way into his mouth, Harry felt his legs melt. The blonde's tongue was smooth and was completely controlling him. He pressed him against the wall, making Harry's shoulder blades ache.

His "enemy" slid a hand into his hair, pressing further into his mouth. Trembling from head to toe, Harry felt his mind go completely blank.

Slowly, the blond began caressing all his body, arousing Harry so much that he couldn't think of anything else but those hands seductively teasing him.

But, then, Harry panicked. Not exactly understanding, he began struggling for his life.

He bit the blonde's tongue, making him scream in pain.

"Why 'id 'ou 'o 'at?" he cried, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Be – because…! This…! I…!"

He didn't know what he could say, so he launched himself at the Slytherin and…slapped him in the back the head.

Then, he punched him in the stomach.

And he ran.

"WAAAAAAAH!" he screamed, running to death.

Far from him, Draco coughed in pain, but, nonetheless, smirked. His 'seduction plan' was working.


	8. Hi everyone

Hi everyone

Hi everyone. For some time and specially right now, I've been having some serious personal problems, so I haven't been able to find time to write and I am not going to continue with the story right now. Perhaps in a couple of months, or more, I don't know; but just now it's impossible for me to go on with writing. I'm very thankful to you all for your support, it's been very important for me. The story is on hiatus now, but what's sure is that I'll come again, with 'Pretty eyes' or another story. Well, that's all; I'll see you in some timeKisses!!


	9. the end!

Hi :) wow… It's been so much time since I last entered this web. Well, guys, I said a long time ago that, perhaps I would go on with Pretty Eyes, but I can't. I've tried to, but I stopped writing it while I was having some serious problems and even just thinking of it brings back a lot of painful memories. So… I can't finish this story, I'm really sorry. Pretty Eyes is involuntarily associated in my mind to all what happened, and now it makes me feel just empty, and I don't want to complete this story with an empty ending, so I'm just going to leave it as it is… BUT. Another story is on the works, and I will upload it today if I can… If not, just expect to read it in some days. Sorry again and kisses!


End file.
